Tiempo
by Lian-Dana
Summary: Pensamientos, divagaciones, realmente puedes amar a través del tiempo??, Cap. Único. 100% E+T


**_Tiempo_**

**Autora: **Lian_dana 

Tipo: Historia Corta

Disclaimer: Card Captors Sakura es propiedad exclusiva de las chicas CLAMP...pero lo lamentó porque los usaré para mis usos de entretenimiento, en pocas palabras son míos en este fic...No obtengo ninguna ganancia con esto, imagínense si lo hiciéramos, todos seríamos ricos. No intento infringir ninguna ley. La verdad escribí un fic tan melancólico o como se le pueda llamar, porque me sentía de ese modo, sólo me senté enfrente de la compu y mis ideas se apoderaron del teclado. Gracias por leer esto, espero les agrade, y si no es mucha molestia por favor escríbanme para darme su opinión o comentario, o ya de plano para decirme que yo no escriba más porque es un tormento. ****

**Dedicatoria: **Para mis amigos: Lilia (la pequeña) y Francisco (el Torero). Creo que ellos influyeron para que yo escribiera algo de este tipo 

**E-Mail:** alex_dana@uole.com

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

_Sueño contigo al despertar: acaso no podría yo  
soñar contigo y no despertar,  
sino permanecer en esa somnolencia y   
encontrarme con sueños del amado compañero ausente.  
  
_

_Mientras el verano termina, los pájaros estivales emprenden el vuelo,  
en sueños felices te contengo por completo,  
me sonrojo otra vez despertando tan triste,  
más brillante que el día más soleado, que  
ha resplandecido alguna vez.  
  
_

_En sueños felices tu sonrisa trasforma la noche en día  
ya que solo en sueños somos como si  
fuéramos uno,  
ya que solo en sueños damos y tomamos,  
lo que vuelve ricos a quienes dan y toman,  
si, por lo tanto, dormir es más dulce que despertar,  
morir fuese seguramente más dulce que vivir,  
Pienso que no hay nada nuevo bajo el sol.  
  
_

_                               Dormir es más dulce_

_                                     Christina Rossetti  _

Hace tiempo que él llegó a mi vida, se materializó de la nada para dar paso a un ser enigmático, bello, astuto y con  un resplandor sumamente maravilloso, al principio no me di cuenta de que era lo que sucedía pero al paso de los días me fui convenciendo... me di cuenta,  ese sentimiento empezó a hacerse más fuerte, cada vez más y más y yo me di cuenta demasiado tarde, lo tuve y lo perdí, absurdamente creí que se puede olvidar, en que error caí, de nuevo mi razonamiento estuvo ahí cuando yo quería ser sincera, no pude, no lo logre, el miedo se apodero de mi... de todo mi ser, en lugar de decirle mi sentir, empecé a divagar, pensé que la oscuridad es un aliado piadoso, es verdad, lo es, esconde la fealdad del mundo, pero descubre los tenebrosos recodos de las almas, los laberintos interiores, la mediocridad y la pobreza de espíritu... la oscuridad nos enfrenta a nuestros miedos más profundos.

En ese momento sentí que se me escapaba el alma del cuerpo, él se despedía y yo, yo sólo miraba en silencio, sonreía, como siempre, pero yo lo veía y sentía un vació en el corazón, se iba y me dejaba... me dejaba, sonreí ante su mirada, no quería que me viera triste, quería que se llevará un buen recuerdo de mí, sin embargo note en su mirada ese calor, el calor que yo sentía al mirarlo, pero de nuevo cambió su mirada en cuestión de segundos, se transformó, era la misma, la misma mirada de siempre, pero algo había cambiado entre nosotros, no lo pude descubrir, él se iba y con él... mi vida.

El tiempo es un aliado, solía escuchar, un aliado repetía, trataba de convencerme de que hací era, ¿un aliado?, ¿de quién?, ¿del olvido?. No, el tiempo sólo encubre, empolva los recuerdos, pero ellos siguen ahí, presentes en todo momento, en algunos momentos más vivos, en otros lejanos. El tiempo sólo me ha dado tiempo.

El pasado no se borra y tampoco se olvida, el pasado son recuerdos, además el pasado es una palabra que encierra tantas cosas, el pasado es enigmático, como él, me preguntó a veces que si pudiera volver al pasado, regresaría a esa época en donde estaba con él, en donde disfrutaba de él, que tonta fui no me di cuenta de que sucedió, que tonta, se fue y yo, yo no pude decir nada, las palabras no sirven, en ese momento no me sirvieron, quizá a las demás personas sí pero a mi no, de hecho me preguntó si en verdad sé el significado de cada una de ellas, quizá no, como no sé el significado de tantos otros sentimientos.

Luche contra el corazón, mi razón lo hizo, pero ganó, ganó los sentimientos, el corazón sólo esta ahí, latiendo, mientras que mis pensamientos, mi sentir, mis sentimientos, en una palabra todo mi ser, estaba con él, junto a él, tantas personas dicen que: "te amo con todo el corazón", yo si lo viera de nuevo le diría: "Te amo, te amo con mi ser".

Lo he visto de nuevo, él esta aquí, regresó, han paso 8 años, desde la última vez que lo vi,  ahora, es tiempo de decir la verdad, es tiempo de abrir mi corazón, a pesar de que ha pasado tanto tiempo, suena irónico, pero lo sigo queriendo, no, queriendo no, lo amó.

Este domingo es tan triste, y en un modo afecta mi ánimo, creo que hoy hasta me siento melancólica, ayer llegó y no he cruzado ni una sola palabra con él. No se que tienen los domingos que son tan sobrios, será porque me encuentro sola, y la soledad, a veces, es el peor castigo, este domingo en especial lo es, siento alegría y tristeza, deseos y culpas, sobretodo siento ansiedad, no puedo ocultarlo más, este amor es un "alegre sufrimiento".

. El amor, ¿qué es el amor?, ahora yo lo sé, lo sabía desde que él llegó, ayer no pude más, salí en su búsqueda, no sabía por donde ir, pero algo mágico me guió a donde él. Al llegar lo vi, estaba parado junto al cerezo, al ver su rostro, sentí que me paralizaba, su semblante demostraba esa tranquilidad de siempre, su sonrisa amable y enigmática al mismo tiempo igual que su mirar, me acerque temerosa, él me lo permitió, no fueron necesarias las palabras, lo sabía... y yo también.

La persona por la que he sufrido, sonreído y amado, su nombre, ese nombre compuesto por cinco letras, él me ha hecho comprender el por qué de la vida, su nombre, su nombre... Eriol... Eriol Hirawizaga

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Notas de la autora:**

Por si no entendieron, Tomoyo es la que relata, escribe o como ustedes lo quieran imaginar (en gustos se rompen géneros), todo lo que haya arriba esta.. Me gustó el poema, espero que ha ustedes también o quizá no tenga nada que ver con el fic, pero yo lo puse (je).


End file.
